Ninjutsu and Education
by Sectavious
Summary: My feeling of relief was abruptly interrupted as I ran head on into a tree. My world went black." SASUKE'S A VAMPIRE. That's gonna get reader or two. Jeez, i cant write summary's. Just trust me or thrust me, neither are not half bad.


**I guess this counts as some kind of Disclaimer right? Hah, Well, as this is a fanfiction site, so 'Naruto' the anime/manga/idea doesnt belong to me...of course. This is my first story that ive really tried and have let other people read so be kind to me. (actually do what the hell you want, just give me feedback) Please let me know what you think of how i write and how i could improve, i could care less about the actual story but heck, that would be nice too. (doesnt make sence i know, hell is that even how you spell 'sence'?) well read, enjoy...or dont.**

' "_S-Sasuke-kun?" Stuttered the blonde haired girl. Sasuke took a half step forward, pushing her up against the wall. "Yes?" he answered, his voice a seductive whisper. "W-w-what a-are y-y-"she tried to speak but found herself unable as she looked into his Sharingan. It looked like, like it was spinning. "Speak." He snapped, annoyed at the incomprehensible noises coming from her lips. She stiffened in fear, and he took a breath to calm himself down. "What is it, Ino?" he asked, clenching his teeth in anticipation. Her entire face was a deep red, and she had to fight the urge to sleep as she concentrated on what she wanted to say, but she couldn't get above the longing to curl up and sleep. She started to give in, and as she slid to the floor Sasuke caught her and gently lowered her limp body to the floor. "Ino?" he whispered, "Ino!" he said, louder this time. She didn't answer, she just lay there. His smile grew and he knelt on the floor, moving his mouth towards her neck. His tongue ran across the skin which pulsated in response, and began to go as red as her cheeks. With a quiet laugh, Uchiha Sasuke opened his mouth, and from his gums extended sharp fangs which he sank into her now swollen neck.' _

_Her body writhed about and a moan escaped her lips, and Sasuke moved his body to the rhythm of hers, creating a grotesque dance. Her blood ran down his pale chin and stained his lips a dark red. _

I woke up screaming, the dream about my classmates had seemed all too real. I was breathing heavily when my door slid open at an alarming speed and a crowd of tired people crowded around my futon. There were cries of "Yuuki-sama!" and "What happened Lady Suzumiya?" from the crowd. I tried to ignore them as I searched for one face imparticular. I sighed as I failed to find it, "Stop, im fine. Now please get out of my room." I requested, pulling the sheets loosely over my torso. "I _am_ still a girl, and my nightmares won't change that." A number of them blushed and stuttered apologies as they fled my room.

"Good acting." Snorted a voice, and a boy was leaning on by door, stifling a yawn. "What acting?" I replied, dismissing him coldly. He snorted as if he could see my relief from just seeing his face. "I meant the innocent girl act." I tried to look like I was glaring at him rather than staring. "Again, what act?" He let a yawn escape,"We both know your no girl." "That's a secret asshole." I shouted, this time it was a real glare that I gave him. "I don't care, the world can know about your cross-dressing fetish for all I care. Just as long as I don't keep getting woken up by your fucking screaming every night." He sighed and slid to the floor. "Iv had to start sleeping in lessons." I laughed "Like you didn't before. At least now you've got a reason." He frowned, "It's easier without a reason." I raised an eyebrow quizzically. He looked at me and sighed "What a drag. If I don't have reasons people think im just lazy and everyone leaves me alone." "But if you have a reason then people leave you alone because of that." His absent gaze drifted to my window, looking at the dark clouds. "Only in the short term. And it's too much of a drag anyway."

"Anyway, I don't cross-dress on purpose." I mumbled. "Yeah I know, it's the whole abusive parent thing. What actually happened back then?" It was a touchy subject for me, but I knew he meant no offence. "Well, you obviously know about my parents being unpleasant." He turned to face me, and I thanked the Gods it was dark so he couldn't see my face turn red from his gentle gaze. "M-my mother had me in secret so that they could experiment with Ninjutsu without the effects being noticed by others. The first experiment was a Metamorphosis Jutsu, which failed-"The boy interrupted, "Don't you mean Transformation Jutsu?" "No, the Metamorphosis Jutsu was supposed to permanently change the users form, like say…if you wanted bigger breasts or longer legs you could have them instead of creating a false replica, like the transf-" He stopped me again, "That's too troublesome, just continue with the story." I smiled to myself, 'Why do I like this lazy guy?' I thought. "Haha, okay then. After the Jutsu failed they continued with others, and a few years later they created one to affect the hormonal balances inside a person-"I knew he could see where it was going, but with his IQ it was no surprise, "The two Jutsu's reacted, right?" "Yes, and now I frequently change sex without any warning." 'And my emotions are fucked as well.'

He exhaled sharply. "Wow." We sat there a few minutes, neither speaking. "Well, is the great Nara genius lost for words?" I asked, hoping for an annoyed reply, but there was no answer. Confused, I crawled over -bed sheets in hand- and looked at his face. "The lazy bastard. He fell asleep with his eyes open." After a second of thought about my dreams and him just lying there, I sat next to him, shoulders touching and laid my blanket over the two of us. "Goodnight Shika-kun." Contentedly, I closed my eyes and relaxed.

The next morning, me and Shikamaru walked to school together. It was an awkward affair as id become a girl overnight, and the process had woken him up. It isn't a pleasant thing to witness and it was the second time he'd seen it, so I was afraid he probably wouldn't sleepover again, although he had only agreed in the first place because it had the word 'sleep' in it. I wasn't too upset as he had been at mine for a week now, so it wasn't too bad. Although the nightmares had started at the same time, so I had woken him up pretty much every night.

Our silence was broken by a shout. "Hey, you two!" We turned simultaneously and saw a small obese boy slowly running towards us. "You two are walking to school together _again_. Man Shikamaru, I thought you said you weren't interested in girls." He panted, removing a large packet of potato chips from a bag on his back. "C'mon Choji, you know better than that." He sighed, playing with his short, black ponytail at the back of his head. "Girls are a drag, always moaning and whining about something." The boy laughed as I glared at his best friend. "Well, excuse me." I turned to the boy, "You don't think that, do you Akimichi-kun?" I put on my cutest face. His cheeks turned red and he energetically shook his head.

"Hey, Choji. What's up with that spirally make up?" Shikamaru asked, and a huge dark aura began to emanate from our friend. He shovelled chips into his mouth at an incredible rate as he answered. "Ino decided that I should be like my dad and have weird facial makeup." I laughed aloud, and my crush had to really work to keep a straight face. My laughter cut off suddenly as I remembered my nightmare the night before. Frantically I grabbed Choji's shirt and pulled him close, causing his face to go red again. "I-is Ino okay?" He answered, confused. "She's fine. What's wrong?" Relief surged through me, I didn't like the girl –and it was well known- but the dream had really gotten to me. "Ahh, nothing. Just a bad feeling. Sorry Akimichi-san."

Conversation between the friends picked up and continued until we reached the school premises where they were interrupted by an ambulance speeding into the compound. Panic rose within me again, and my head spun, the longing to see Ino tearing my heart and mind apart. Finally I fled my two friends company and ran full speed to where the girl usually spent her time. The entrance the boy from my dreams entered. Shouts of shock and abuse were hurled at me as I broke through groups of students in my hurry to see the girl.

I spun around the last corner, faster than I even knew I could. For two whole seconds I forgot that I was running, my full attention on the blue eyed girl id been searching for. My feeling of relief was abruptly interrupted as I ran head on into a tree. My world went black.

I groaned, "Owwwie. Head frikin _hurts_." I saw a grid of white squares and couldn't work out what they were supposed to represent. "Are you awake now?" said a calm voice and I sat up surprised. The sudden movement aggravated my wound and I fell back, my breath spasming from the pain. "Maybe not." It said. I had a sense of déjà vu, and realised that the grid was actually ceiling tiles. I slowly turned my head to the voice, and caught my breath. Sitting there quietly drawing in his notebook was Sai, the second most popular guy in the school, only just behind Sasuke.

"Oh, so you are awake." His pale face showed no expression at all, which was slightly insulting in its own way. "You've been sitting up and falling back down for the past fifteen minutes. The memories flooded back and I smiled. "Umm, Sai-senpai?" "Yes." Again his face didn't change and I got strangely pissed off. "Did you bring me here?" I asked him. "Yes. After you ran into the tree no-one seemed willing to pick you up, even after everything you did, so I brought you here." I froze. "After…everything I-I did? What do you mean by that?" His face finally changed to that of mild curiosity. "After you fell over you curled up into a ball and started rocking and mumbling things. After that you stood up and started singing all the latest hit singles at once, and when you had somehow finish-" "Stop." I quickly interrupted, "T-thank you for carrying me here Sai-senpai." I added in a hurry, he gave me a ridiculously false smile and told me that I was welcome.

I made my way to the classroom leaning on the wall to support myself and ignoring the envious looks shot at me by some of the girls, and slid open the door. The noisy chatter paused a split second and then carried on. I slumped into my seat and put my head on my desk, arms wrapped around to block out the light. "Yuuki-chan?" said a cool sounding voice. I froze in terror. 'Don't be afraid, its not like that goddamn dream was real' I thought to myself, unwilling to seem like I was asleep or rude I lifted my face. Sasuke Uchiha's red eyes locked onto mine, and something primal, something- superior and confident caught me. I couldn't look away. His face was closer than id been expecting and the shock held me even more in place. Seeming to notice this he backed off slightly. "Sorry." He apologised. Something was wrong, I knew it was strange he had his Sharingan activated, but there was something…off about it…

"Yuuki-…chan?" He repeated, looking almost concerned, but also giving off enough feeling of 'I don't really care' to seem cool, I found it quite odd that it would have that effect on me. "Wha- sorry?" He sighed, again looking cool and…attractive. I was still scared but also seemed to be falling for him. 'Nope, I was born a boy. Its weird enough falling for Shikamaru.' I told myself. "So Yuuki-chan," I focused on the boy again, unaware of the whole class watching us. "Yes?" He swallowed softly and half turned, causing the hair that hung to the side of his face to hide his expression. "I heard you had an accident earlier, are you okay?" 'Eh shit. He just _had_ to hear about that. I seriously hope no-one else knows.' I laughed embarrassed "Yeah, im fine now." He turned back to me. "Well that's good. I was worried." Everyone's jaws dropped in that second, mine included. "U-umm, Thanks S-Sasuke-kun."

"Well, talk later. Okay?" He started to walk off and I suddenly really didn't want him to go. '_What the fuck!' I shouted in my head. _"S-Sasuke-kun." I called after him, standing up quickly. He turned to face me 'Shit, I don't have anything to say.' "Er-erm." I stammered. I was suddenly hit with inspiration. "Do you know who the ambulance earlier was for?" He looked slightly annoyed. "I think some second years got into a fight." He replied. "Yeah, it was Rock Lee again. He tried to beat Neji Hyuuga and failed." Ino's annoying voice chimed in eager to catch his attention. I was strangely happy when he completely blanked her. "Bye." He said and walked off, Ino looking like she was about to cry following and trying to make conversation.

I looked around and everyone was still staring at me. No surprise there, Uchiha had been here a week and already had a reputation for ignoring the majority, for him to just start talking to someone, it was unheard of. Not to mention everyone had seen me go pale after seeing him, and id almost had a heart attack in class after my first dream the night _before_ he'd arrived. For him to walk up and ask about my health…well the class was in shock. 'But at least Ino seems okay.'

A bell rang, signalling start of form room, just as Iruka-sensei opened the door, closely followed by Mizuki-sensei. They often took lessons together when one had a free period. I could almost feel the sexual tension rise in the room as Mizuki stepped in, absently re-tying his bandana. Looks wise, he was the most popular teacher in the school, his appearance unrivalled by any other teacher. From under his blue bandana, his hair, a lighter shade of blue stuck out, half covering eyes as red as Sasuke's Sharingan, which I found slightly unnerving, along with the same blood red lips...

Lack of sleep began to overpower the pain from my injury, and Iruka's voice became blurry as my eyelids drooped. I heard something about noises from on top of the roof, before I faded into darkness.

' "_Please stop this Mizuki-sensei." The girl pleaded, panting. She was tied up tightly with rope, and her clothes were crumpled and partially removed. Mizuki was on top of her, his hand between her legs. With a laugh he used his tongue to gently caress her red cheeks. "Why would you ask that of me? It _must _feel good." "I-it hurts." She replied, biting her lip crying bitterly. "I don't believe you." He laughed. "Don't worry, wont last much longer." Tears streamed down her face. She strained against the ropes, her sobs escaping in hurried pants. He planted kisses on her neck and throat, and where his lips made contact with her soft skin, red blotches appeared and the skin began to swell up. _

"_Ahh." She moaned. The man seemed to take it as a signal, and stretched his mouth across her neck, and two fangs slid from his gums. They sank deep into one of the red blotches, causing blood to pour out and into his mouth. She screamed as he drank her blood, "Ahh, it hurts. Stop it, get _off of me_." She writhed about, causing blood to cover them both. He began to repeatedly withdraw and re-sink his fangs into her flesh, each time into another blotch. He had stopped drinking the red liquid and seemed to be enjoying just hurting her._

_After a few minutes of this torture he stopped and let the girl rest, lightly running his tongue over the dozens of wounds pouring blood non-stop, which then closed, but did not heal. With the flow stopped, he moved down her body, leaving a trail of blood. With a childish giggle he replied to the girl. "Well then, thank you for your time Sarah-chan," he stood up laughing hysterically, "You were most kind-_if_-unwilling."_

_Wiping his face he used a knife to free her from her bonds, and pulling a scrap of paper from his trousers left a note for the girl for when she woke up. A cold wind blew across his wet skin, giving him a chill. "Lesson time." He murmured, leaving his tired victim on the cold school roof._

"…Suzumiya-chan?" I woke with a start, and shot up in my seat, almost head butting a worried classmate."Suzumiya-chan?" I stared at the worried face that had spoken. Even with the scar running across his face, he still looked very kind. This was what made Iruka-sensei the second most popular teacher. "Are you okay?" he asked, I could feel his breath on my face but it was strangely cold. "I-im fine- thank you. Just tired." I replied, putting my hand to my face. It came back wet and I realised I had been crying.

"Are you sure?" I was touched to see he was still concerned, even though I knew it was his job. It just looked too genuine. I nodded and tried to smile. "Wow, must've been quite the nightmare." The voice froze me in place, and the blood drained from my face. "Maybe I should take you to the infirmary?" the blue haired man leaned on Iruka's head, looking straight into my eyes. His expression was worried, but the look in his eyes was more…amused.

"N-no!" I blurted out. "I-im fine." I had to stop myself from screaming the words. "Hmm, id be happier if you went. Are you sure its okay Mizuki?" he turned to his colleague. "Of course, I wouldn't have offered otherwise." He rolled his eyes and grabbed my bag. "C'mon Yuuki-chan." Iruka frowned at his casual use of a students first name, which went against one of the school rules. 'Just a dream.' I told myself. 'Just a stupid, fucking, dream.'

I stammered a thank you to the teacher, and followed him out of the room. He idly made friendly conversation on the way, and I did my utmost to answer properly. Eventually we reached my destination and I put grabbed the door handle. "T-thank you Mizuki-sensei. I'll go talk to the nurse." I said, hoping to lose him. Suddenly his hand was on mine and he was close. My heart felt like it would tear itself out of me and run, leaving my body to fend for itself, but the man only looked in the room.

"She's not here." He declared, I was slightly puzzled as to why he was speaking so loud, but my fear pushed me into the room. "Well, guess I'll just wait. Goodbye sensei." I tried to close the door but his hand stopped it. "Whoa. Hey there." He said, smiling at me. The smile was identical to the ones id seen in my dream, a smile usually hidden to people. "Why so scared?" he gave me a hard push which sent me flying onto a bed. I realised that he had locked the door, and also that he was leaning over me, pressing me down. "Do you have a temperature little girl?" he asked menacingly. Fear froze my voice. This was a side of him that many had seen, a side of him that was kept secret by all. The dream rushed back to me, and I knew what was about to happen. "I like temperatures. Nice and _hot_." His eyes were mad, how could he change this much so suddenly. It was all going too fast for me. His eyes were blazing with lust, and I closed my own. "Lets have some fun."

I felt a sudden surge of power. Not from within me, but from outside. Mizuki was lifted off of me, and seemed to be floating there, an orange bar coming from his neck. I slowly realised that it wasn't a bar, but an arm. And its owner was talking. "…supposed to be on probation?" he asked. "Cursed Nine-tailed brat." Mizuki snarled at the newcomer. "I'll fucking kill you." The blonde haired boy just smiled. "You tried that once, look where it got you." He let go of my attackers neck and let him flee. "Phewie." He sighed. "That was close." He turned to me with an amazing smile. "Are you okay?" I just stared, mesmerised by his amazing blue eyes. He got closer, "Hello?"

I jumped, "Oh, sorry. T-thank you for saving me." I stood up and bowed quickly. He laughed embarrassed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, don't worry." He stood a bit taller and pointed at himself with his thumb. "Just a day in the life of the great Uzumaki Naruto-sama." My opinion of him dropped fast. "Sama?" I asked. "Yeah." "That's a bit-vain. Not to mention you don't dress like a lord." His physical reaction was comical, as it included jumping in the air, and taking a step back in disbelief. "W-what's wrong with how I dress?" He asked. I ignored the wave of cold that had began to flood my body and answered, "Oh c'mon, your wearing a orange and blue tracksuit, with the school's blazer draped over it." He just stared at me. "What?" I asked, but he didn't answer. Instead he just pouted and spun around. After a minute I sighed. "Okay, its not _that_ bad." I relented. He half turned and grinned at me.

Suddenly I started shaking. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked, worried. "Y-y-yeah, p-probably just shock." I paused, clutching my arms, "A-and lack of sleep." He frowned, "Perhaps you ought to go home." He suggested. "Eh? Nah. Iv just gotten here." After a second he spun around, "Lie down, I'll get the nurse." With that he shot out the room. I did as prescribed and pulled the sheets over myself.

A second later his head popped around the door. "Umm, who is the nurse." He asked, and I giggled. "Names Tsunade, she's blonde with big…" I hesitated, "Well, there's a good chance she's drunk." He laughed at my pause and ran off. I snuggled into the mattress. 'Why did I hesitate again?' I mentally beat myself up. I did that a lot, id hesitate when certain body parts came up in conversation. My guess was it had something to do with the whole gender swap thing. I kicked the thoughts from my head and attempted to control my violent shaking.

A few minutes later the nurse staggered in, supported by the blonde boy. "This her?" he asked. I nodded, but by this time I was shaking so bad I don't know if he could tell. The drunk woman pulled up a chair and dropped herself onto it, slowly she started checking my symptoms and asking questions. After a minute or two she declared that I was most likely in some kind of shock. "Did anything frightening or upsetting happen recently?" she slurred. "Umm, yes?" I said, unwilling to give details. I hoped she would understand.

She didn't. "What happened?" she asked bluntly, trying to focus on my face. "Umm, well-" Naruto suddenly shouted out, "My pants fell down." And he stood there, a huge grin on his face. Tsunade stared at him for a second before bursting into laughter. Suddenly the assistant nurse burst in alarmed. "_Lady_ _Tsunade_. Are you drunk again?" Tsunade's face lit up, "Shizune, about fucking time." Hiccup "Come have a drink-" She looked around, "Hey, where's the sake?"

Shizune sighed and walked up to me. "Im so sorry, what's wrong?" she asked. "S-she said im in shock." She raised an eyebrow but didn't ask any questions. "Well, if you feel well enough then you should go to the cafeteria, you'll feel better after you've had some food. I'll write a note to the kitchen staff for you." She walked over to the desk nearby, ignoring Tsunade's persistent search for sake. "Thank you, but I-I think I'll go now." She glanced over, "Are you sure?" I tried to smile at her. "Yeah thanks."

When she finished she handed the note over to Naruto, "I think you should take her there Naruto-san, but don't do anything stupid." She said sternly, but he just grinned and took the note. Not wanting to be a bother to him, I tried to go against the idea, but I also didn't want to be alone. "C'mon…" his voice trailed off. "Umm, I haven't heard your name yet." He said embarrassed, I giggled. "Yuuki, Suzumiya Yuuki ." I answered. "Cool, c'mon Yuuki-chan." I stood up and staggered over to him, and he caught me as my legs gave out, "Whoa, sure your okay?" I laughed quietly, "Yeah. Im fine."

I leant on his arm as we made our way to the cafeteria. He had a lot to talk about so I kept quiet, listening contentedly. "Whew, this schools bigger than I realised. Hey, I wonder if Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan work there. That would be pretty cool." He giggled to himself. "Hey, im doing all the talking here. You say something." I smiled weakly. "Im more of a listener." He blinked. "Really? That's boring." I thought for a second. "Okay then. How come you seem to know all the staff?" His bright smile faltered for a second. "Hah, I don't know _everyone_, hey Hinata-chan, just a few people." The girl he spoke to flushed red and stared as we passed, letting go of the large pile of paper in her hands. "N-N-Naruto-kun?" I heard her say. "Okay then, I correct myself. You also know the students." He laughed, "Oops. Well I met a few in school before I moved away. I had some…social problems. Rejected by the public like." I was shocked by this. "What? Why?" He smiled sadly. "Don't know."

**I hope you enjoyed this…seriously. ENJOY IT. If you don't…then read something else. I hope you will carry on and give feedback though. And someone please teach me how to write a frickin summary. Mine sucks.**


End file.
